Sketch For summer
by Arisa Akita
Summary: I've been drawing for sometime, and somehow he always ends up on my page. IRATESHIPPING Jounouchi x Malik Shounenai
1. Chapter 1

smiles sheepishly I guess one more fic maybe two before the weekend isn't a bad thing right? >>

I don't own yugioh trust me. There would be no millenium puzzle, because IT DOES NOTHING! And kaiba malik bakura and jounouchi would be the main characters.

* * *

I looked quickly at him before returning to my paper, I might not be the best at inanimate objects or animate objects for that matter, but people. People I can draw. Isis said I always had a way to judge people I guess she was right, but not only that I can also capture them. Not to brag but drawing peopleis just something I can do. Though you wouldn't find just anybody in my drawings. There are some of my friends, some of my family, my close enemies, everyone that holds a place in my heart. So it would be only natural that he would take up more then half of the pages (front and back) In my book. From Battle City to the dayI decide to stay in domino to this very season at this very moment.

He lies under the tree just a few feet from mine. His blond locks floating out around him his eyes close enjoying the heat. Though i wished he opened his eyes, their honey coloured are just mesmerizing. I sigh returning to my drawing.

He stands up and walks over to me covering me with his cool shadow blocking the beating sun. I quickly shut my book and put it in my bag.

"What are you drawing?"Katsuya asked me his voice geniuenly curious tilting his head slightly. He is so KAWAII i fight the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Just a sketch for summer." I stare at him, he shrugs walking away. I smile to myself as he leaves, someday he'll see it.

* * *

This, is crap...I hate it...it is NOT good. : I don't know why I'm posting it...BLAH!  
reveiw? if you don't w/e I could care less this is crap. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Chance Illuser and dragonlady222: If it weren't for you two I wouldn't have continued this, it was only suppose to be a one-shot, and I hated it then, but rereading it I figure it's not my worst. So I'm giving it a chance --

Ps: If you like irateshipping join the yahoo group BlondIrate >>

* * *

He doesn't even realize. How can he walk right by me, look straight into my eyes, and not notice. I would think that by now he would see the adoration, admiration and straight out love that I know reflects in my eyes when I look at him. Maybe I'm crazy and it's not really there, but I show such an interest to him. Sometimes changing my whole route for the day just to "accidentally" bump into him. Reason, I love him.

I mean who couldn't love him, his blond hair, his extraordinary eyes, the way he is always so curious and just more than slightly innocent. Fully of life, full of love. Just the way the sun bounces of his skin, the way it glimmers ever so slight almost golden. One word, beauty and yet he doesn't see.

We have a lot in common really, our families for one. Fathers, pitiful really, both of ours that is, but we found our own ways out. Our love for our sisters, sure there is an age difference but they both treat us like we are the younger ones. That's another reason; I wonder why he doesn't know.

I guess he wouldn't know, ever since battle city it's been on off, we've had good days, we've had bad days, we've had days were we never even see each other, and yet. I still hold the same love for him, and he never sees.

I'll walk away today, and ignore his ignorance, but tomorrow is another day, and maybe, maybe then he'll finally see.

* * *

That's it why? Cause I have other fics I must work on (where are they now>>) and such... so long for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

dragonlady222: I'm glad you like it, where are they now, needs some touch ups and I need to type it out besides that it's done, I'll do a lot of typing tomorrow.

Chance Illuser: hmm, yes one-sided love does suck, but...They both have blond hair, they both have amazing eyes, and sister, so how can you know who I'm talking about and in which chapter?

Melika Nosaki Nollie: Somehow I have come to love this story, so it will be longer don't worry, many more chapters to come :p

SnakeMistress: Relationship, hmm, yeah that will happen, soon enough, not rushing things you know :p

Alright next chapter

* * *

Here I sat, drawing again. This time, it's of him doing a reading at the rhythm and rhyme bar. I had previously just finished my entry; it was to the effect of professing my love. Though, that was only underlining, I don't think that anyone would really catch that from the words I used or maybe they will. At the moment I couldn't care, he's reading his poem at the moment, and his expression, his eyes are gleaming with passion, and on the odd word he'd close his eyes as if he was reliving some deep emotion with in him. I know I will when I read mine. The whole gang's here, of course I'm not sitting exactly with them I'm kind of off to the side. Now it's my turn to read my poem. Some people clap, some are surprised I even wrote anything but I go up fearlessly.

"This poem is called Make the Tables turn."

**Somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder,**

**What happened to make the tables turn.**

**There was a point when I looked through your eyes,**

**Now you look at mine, in mine, and it has the same effect.**

**At Some level or another, you control me,**

**And it makes me wonder,**

**What happened to make the tables turn.**

**You don't see it as clearly as I do,**

**But it's there, that feeling.**

**It used to be so strong the connection,**

**But now it's barely there, almost non-existent.**

**Am I the only one to see it, to still believe it,**

**Maybe it's an illusion, like the illusion of control.**

**The illusion that I once had I owned everything,**

**And was owed everything,**

**From the time I was born I thought the fates owed my something,**

**Was I wrong? I think I was.**

**So I give up my control, to you.**

**Isn't it funny how the tables have turned?** "

I finished my reading, snaps were gave, and whispers wrung through the crowd, I bowed my head as I walked back to my seat my sketch book still in hand. I must remember to finish this picture one day. Maybe another summer after noon...

* * *

That's it :p ...be back with other shtuff later 


	4. Chapter 4

I watched him as I read my poem, I don't think he was paying attention; he was staring at his table attentively. Maybe every once and a while he would look at me, but then quickly look away. Sometimes I just don't know. I would read a line, I'm pouring my heart out in this poem, and he looks so distracted as if he's looking right through me.

I read a certain line and takes me back, it was just before Yami no Yugi won the duel, we were just losing touch, not able to be connected anymore. I'm at a loss, I feel as though that time meant nothing to him. It meet the world to me.

That was a time I new what to do, I had direction, but now I'm just lost. With no goal to achieve with no path to follow. I'm just a lost being with out a self. And yet back then I was worse, it was the same thing. I had no goals of my own, I only heeded to what I believed I was to do. Before that, I didn't even really exist, it was fake. But at that time, I was something, and had something of importance to do, to finish. Was I the only one to feel that way? So incomplete?

But now as he reads, I realize, maybe, just maybe I'm not the only one to think that.

* * *

THERE WE GO COMPLETE:) Okay, i don't own.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chance Illuser: True, very true, but in some chapters, it's not Malik, at all.

dragonlady222: Glad you liked it, as for the Marik / Malik thing. It's suppose to be the Hikari, but, I know that Marik(yami) really controlled people, but for the purpose of these, I'm saying Malik controlled them as well, the Yami has someone. You'll see in the first couple of lines.

* * *

It's back again, that lonely feeling. I see Marik sitting with his lover, I don't know how, it happened, maybe it was a lust thing, or a "bad guy" thing. Their love for control maybe, or that he shares the millennium rod with us. Maybe that's how they got together, I don't know, but it hurts to see my yami with someone while I have no one at all. It's not that I can't have anyone, at one point, the tomb robber asked me out but I declined. Now he's sitting with dice-boy, now how they got together, I'm not even trying to figure out.

At the moment, I'm drawing again, from a distance; they are all spread out under the sun, outside. They're all there in pairs, except Jou, he's by himself as well. He's smiling so freely, how can he be so happy, when he's alone? I guess it helps, to have so many friends. Not that they're not mine either just that, I don't always feel up to being around, them all the time.

Yesterday my Yami, found out, he teased me for a good while, about it too. He promised not to tell Jou. It's kind of hard to believe no one but him as figured it out, I openly show my affection for him. I smile as I finish the picture I started; it's of the whole gang, with their significant others. I hold it up to the sun in praise. It's one of my best, very happy.

I look over back at the group, and sigh, the look on his face. I have to finish that picture. I flipped the page on my sketch book, back to the one from that summer day.

* * *

I think these are getting worse and worse, but the more I write the more I like... remember I don't own.


	6. Chapter 6

dragonlady222: Yep, Seto is with Marik. I actaully, like this pairing, there i addmitted it... and my  
usaul rule is if it's not JouxSeto, there is NO Seto...But >> I hope you like this final chapter :)

* * *

I smile as I realize, he's watching me. It's a good feeling to be wanted, I guess one could say. I realized only a month ago that he returned my feelings. It's a pleasant feeling. Not that he knows I know. That will have to wait for later.

Now, I sit with the gang goofing off by the lake in the park. Everyone's here, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, and Marik, Honda, Otogi, Nakita, Mokuba, Mai, Anzu, Isis, and Shizuka. Told you everyone.

I have to credit Kaiba, his choice in lovers excellent. The shinning eyes, completely devoted to what ever they are staring at, the lightened blond hair, the deliciously tanned skin. Yum.

Sometimes it scares me how similar we actually are. Our pasts, our love for our siblings and determination, I still can't stand him though. I laugh as Marik pushes everyone in the lake with the help of Honda and Bakura, before he betrays his partners, and gets them too. I see him coming after me. Like hell, I raise my hands and jump in willingly laughing.

He thinks I can't see him, I do. He thinks I don't know, but I do. Just as he is watching me, I'm watching him. I can see him, his at it again, quick glances then looking back down, makes me wonder. What is he doing that takes so much attention?

As I said, he doesn't know, but he will shortly, oh yes, next week when school starts, operation seduce. I smiled to myself as I plot.

* * *

THERE THAT'S ALL! MUAHAHA I mean it that's the LAST CHAPTER! OF THE WHOLE THING I'M STARTING A NEW IRATESHIPPING FIC. That has nothing to do with this one :P. Oh yes, this shall be fun. SEE YOU THEN! ... i don't own 


End file.
